


Маг, который дал имя плащу

by ardente_and_i



Series: Магия, которая... [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Gen, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), john is cloak of levitation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 23:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16418090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardente_and_i/pseuds/ardente_and_i
Summary: Он был плащом достаточно долго. Достаточно. Но не всегда.





	Маг, который дал имя плащу

Он был плащом долго.   
Сколько?   
Сложно сказать. Сама субстанция времени принимает иную форму, если ты не воспринимаешь её как биологический объект. Если бы он разбирался в общей теории относительности он мог бы объяснить это с позиции реляционной концепции, но, увы, во времена, когда он стал плащом Эйнштейн еще не опроверг ньютоновскую теорию гравитации, пространство и время полагали независимыми от материи, а сам он не был достаточно умен или заинтересован, чтобы следить за веяниями квантовой физики.   
Возможно, в затруднениях с отслеживанием времени так же было виновато то, что из стеклянной витрины особо не видно смены сезонов, не говоря уже о сутках. Однако, он почти уверен, что все же был плащом не очень долго (разумеется, зависит от того с чем сравнивать), но уж точно не века, совсем нет, ну, может только один. Или около того. 

Что было до того как он стал плащом?   
Что-то было. По крайней мере, он не всегда им являлся, так же как и плащ существовал и без него. Но все, что было до пробуждения в столь странном виде, пряталось за непроницаемой завесой. Хотел ли он знать или помнить? Был ли смысл в том, чтобы держаться за прошлое, не имея никакой альтернативы в настоящем? Скорее нет, но любопытство стало едва ли не первым его осознанным чувством, а потому избежать размышлений на эту тему не представлялось возможным. Результатом стал вывод о том, что, вероятно, он был человеком. Понадобилось долго смотреть на других людей, чтобы в один не самый прекрасный момент понять: они не просто выглядят и ощущаются знакомо, но и тождествуют ему, в его - плаща - понимании. Возможно, именно в потенциальном человеческом прошлом крылось объяснение того, откуда ему известны те или иные вещи, почему он понимает язык, чувствует и распознает смутные порывы человеческих душ, категоризует мир похожим образом.   
Загадка, кроющаяся за всем этим, беспокоила и манила, не давала забыть о себе.   
Кроме того, иногда его тревожили... сны? Некое их подобие. Там, внутри этих «снов», формы материального обретали иные очертания: вспышки света и цвета, грохот взрывов, незнакомые (неузнанные?) эмоции. Эти эпизоды захватывали плащ и оставляли нервно мечущимся из стороны в сторону. Слишком однобоким и урезанным ощущалось его нынешнее существование в сравнении с калейдоскопом неструктурированной мешанины из этих странных видений. Но хуже них были, посещающие его иногда... фантомные чувства. Рук, ног, телесности, теплоты, которую люди - живые и полнокровные - в себе почти не замечают.   
Иногда ему мерещилась «боль» в том месте, где у человека было бы левое плечо. Неправильно говорить о «боли» если ты - плащ, но описать это как-то иначе ему не удавалось. Расцветая на левом «плече», «боль» холодом просачивалась в гладкую ткань его подкладки, тянула за тонкие нити, натягивая их, подобно тому как тянет напряженные мышцы, заставляя ерзать на месте и старательно искать способы отвлечь себя. 

Проходило время, вокруг мелькали люди, вспыхивали и исчезали из поля внимания. Обычные и особенные, добрые и злые. Кто-то пытался _надеть_ его, кто-то держался на почтительном расстоянии, некоторые нравились плащу, некоторые вызывали желание обхватить их шею потуже и перекрыть доступ воздуха в хрупкие человеческие тельца.  
Почему-то многие маги претендовали на него. Возможно, он казался им полезным. Глупые пытались взять его силой, умные иногда задерживались подольше. Плащ мог за себя постоять, но в большинстве случаев не видел в этом смысла, вот если речь шла о других, апатия растворялась как не бывало.   
Вспышки, цветовые пятна и грохот обычно сопровождали такие моменты.   
О, маги, их амбиции, стремления и страсти... Мерлин, Моргана, Мефисто, Мориарти, Малекит еще десяток магов на «М» и не только. Имена просто возникали ниоткуда. Словно всегда были с ним как все остальные, рудиментарные для его нынешнего существования, знания. Но знания о магах были полезны: начиная от понимания на чьи плечи лучше не ложиться вовсе, заканчивая узнаванием тех или иных чар. А еще с ними было весело. Они втягивали плащ в неприятности, прекрасные, восхитительные, часто самоубийственные неприятности. Впрочем, это являлось скорее исключением. Большую часть времени с ним не происходило ни-че-го.   
Случалось так, что плащ на месяца замирал в стеклянной колбе наедине со своей нелепой осознанностью. Он из раза в раз задавался вопросом, почему столь сильно хватается за такие, по всей видимости, чуждые плащам вещи, как время, пространство и ощущения? Ответа не находилось, а спросить было некого. Люди не слышали мыслей плаща, весьма удивлялись, когда он проявлял свободную волю. Глупцы. 

Примерно в таких переживаниях плащ проводил дни, месяцы, годы. Испытывая смутную тоску и мучаясь невыносимой скукой, злейшим его врагом, поглощающим его тем больше, чем дольше он оставался в одиночестве. Это пугало, болезненным напоминанием тех времен, когда он только начинал осознавать себя. Это, знаете ли, само по себе не просто, даже если ты человек, не говоря уже о тех случаях, когда ты - под завязку напичканный магией кусок ткани (качественной и красивой, но ткани). И ничего на свете плащ не желал сильнее, чем спасения от неструктурированной неразберихи, которой он тогда был.

***

Однажды появился Он. Еще один маг в череде тех, кто может _задержаться_. Потрясающе наглый, с камнем Бесконечности на груди. Плащу он показался сияющим, слепяще-ярким. Камень, не человек. Человек просто понравился. Захотелось коснуться его, лечь на плечи, впитать в себя тепло и показать на что способен. Маг тут же влез в неравную драку, с другими - тёмными. И плащ убил одного из них ради человека, который только шагнул на порог Храма. Если бы у плащей был импринтинг, он списал бы свое поведение именно на него.

А дальше стало по-настоящему интересно: другие измерения, проклятия, сильнейшие противники и целая планета как поле магического боя. Человек снова и снова находил неприятности. Был одновременно и вздорным и покладистым. Умным и импульсивным. И плащ всегда был готов прийти ему на помощь. Потому что это было правильно, потому что это то, что он должен был сделать.   
Этот маг - Стивен Стрендж - явно знал толк в масштабности. Как никогда плащ чувствовал себя на своем месте. Стивен Стрендж, кажется, был первым, кто понял как и для чего плащ был создан. А еще он дал ему имя. _Имя_. Он иногда шептал его, иногда выдыхал в воротник, иногда озвучивал другим. Каким-то образом в этом не было ни капли пренебрежения. Этот маг понял-почувствовал, что под сплетением красных нитей кроется нечто большее, чем полотно заклинаний. Это имело значение. Было весомым. Ни один из тех, кто раньше мнил себя хозяином плаща, не удосуживался дать ему имя. В имени - «Джон» - словно была своя магия. Его звучание заставляло трепетать, стремиться и жаждать. Оно резонировало с чем-то большим и невыразимым, скрытым от самого плаща настолько глубоко, что оно казалось ненастоящим. 

Плащ... «Джон» наслаждался, гоня прочь ожидание конца, скуку, «сны» и страхи. Последнее давалось тяжело. Впервые, он на самом деле боялся за своего человека. Настолько, что готов был бросаться вслед за ним и в преисподнюю и в бездну. Их хаотичное движение все больше напоминало танец, затяжной вальс на двоих по раскручивающейся спирали событий. Куда бы не забросила судьба Стивена Стренджа, плащ («Джон») готов был оказаться рядом, поддержать, помочь. 

Именно так их занесло на ту мертвую, богом забытую, планету. Титан не понравился плащу моментально: пыль, прах и разложение. Не понравился и недобрый огонек в глазах мага и искра обреченности в голосе - уже вступая в это противостояние он знает его исход, который явно далек от счастливого.   
Так и вышло, именно этот раз оказался тем, когда их сил недостаточно.

***

Все что происходит после боя с Таносом похоже на кошмарный сон о затишье посреди бури. Момент, когда Вселенная содрогается от щелчка похож на звук выстрела во время мирных переговоров. Стивен Стрендж стискивает пальцами угол плаща, и плащ чувствует, что весь он дрожит, мышечное напряжение выплескивается в старом как мир «бей или беги».  
Точка, в которой нечто превращается в ничто, раскалывает время на две части.  
Приливной волной набегает «боль», чтобы оставить «Джона» в слепящей пустыне красной тишины. Расстилающееся вокруг однообразие ужасает своим отчуждением. Законы перспективы дробятся и изламываются под причудливыми углами, не находя констант. Но вот постепенно, среди красного марева один за одним начинают зажигаться огоньки. Огромные и совсем крошечные. Медленно, они начинают обретать форму, складываясь в очертания тел. Человеческих и... других.

Плащ беспокойно озирается в поисках своего человека. Тот оказывается совсем рядом, он стоит, сдержано оглядывая мириады фигур проявляющихся вокруг них и тоскливо поглаживает кончиками пальцев пустой медальон на груди. 

– Без камня Бесконечности он выглядит чрезмерным, – мысль, вспыхнувшая на самой кромке внимания плаща, неожиданно звучит вовне. Плащ почти видит расходящиеся от него, будто по воде, звуковые волны. Почти-почти видит как колеблются частицы, разнося вокруг звук, сталкиваясь с препятствиями, отражаясь и угасая.

Что?

Маг дергается и резко оборачивается, склоняет голову в недоумении:  
– Прошу прощения?   
Плащ инстинктивно подается вперед, ловя движение своего мага - привычка, въевшаяся в самое его естество, но что-то в этот момент идет катастрофически не так. Тепло сталкивается с теплом, маг отшатывается и в его глазах отражается нечто ужасно-ужасно неправильное. 

– Мы знакомы? – спрашивает он. Смотрит на плащ. И спрашивает.

Медленно слишком медленно, с ощутимым усилием до плаща начинает доходить. Внутри что-то схлопывается в крохотную песчинку, а потом взрывается. Происходят разом фундаментальный сдвиг, ошибка в вычислениях и сшибка двух черных дыр. Сущность и материя смешиваются в невообразимый коктейль давящий, тянущий, побуждающий. Плащ видит руки, видит ноги, туловище, видит даже нос и надбровные дуги лица. Собственного лица. Плащ больше не плащ (снова?). Голова - господи, у него есть голова! - идет кругом, а _тело_ ощущается неловким и чужеродным как артефакт в рентгенограмме. 

Маг перед ним выглядит озабоченным. Словно проблем с целой Вселенной недостаточно. Словно взять на себя ответственность за каждую жизнь подразумевает заботу о первом же встречном тут. 

– Мы знакомы? – повторяет маг свой вопрос.   
– Дж... Джон, – выдавливает из себя уже-не-плащ. Слова неповоротливо ворочаются в горле, не желая складываться в предложения теперь, когда на сознание давит невыносимая тяжесть ощущений. Мозг не справляется с потомком данных. Свет, цвет и вкус смешиваются. Буквы имени оставляют во рту чуть вяжущий вкус крепкого чая с молоком, а в глубине носа, кажется, на самых корнях обонятельных луковиц, поселяется запах шерсти.   
– Джон?   
– Полагаю, это имя, – совладав с языком и голосовыми связками, поясняет «Джон», – которое вы мне дали.   
Стивен Стрендж пораженно замирает. Его губы безмолвно шевелятся, а взгляд словно спицей прошивает пониманием:  
– Я знал. Знал, что не бывает столь точно... Без поправки на соотношение масс было бы невозможно... и коэффициенты сущностных преобразований... это гениально. Изящное и простое решение, – он запинается и трясет головой, одергивая себя, – но бесчеловечное. Мне жаль что кто-то посчитал возможным обойтись с вами подобным образом. И жаль, что нам пришлось прекратить физическое существование, чтобы... – маг делает неопределенный жест, обводя пространство между ними. – Вы помните о своем прошлом?

Вопрос подцепляет темноту, застилающую разум и воспоминания хищными птицами впиваются в мозг, затапливая собой все остальное. Выстрелы, крики, вспышки. Все как в его не-снах в образе плаща. Чувств слишком много. Всего слишком много. И он. «Джон». Джон Хэмиш Уотсон, на самом деле, проваливается, замирает, ослепленный пылающим адом разворачивающейся в его сознании человеческой жизни. Все переживания наваливаются на него разом, перегружая органы чувств: боль разбитого носа в переулке за школой, неуклюжесть первых поцелуев с Рыжей Кэтти, полумрак лабораторий Лондонского университета, душное безветрие конца июля под Майвандом, пламя ружейного выстрела, дождливые дни в госпитале Пешавара, отвратительный лилейный запах похорон сестры, одинокие вечера саморазрушения и скуки... и магия. Литера «М» словно пылает на обратной стороне век. Джон Хемиш Ватсон вспоминает. 

Он не знает сколько это длится - время, снова схлопнувшееся в нелинейный ворох сценариев, обманывает его.   
– Джон? – Теплые подрагивающие руки на шее, такие знакомые и привычные касаются там, где пульс отбивает ритм целой жизни. Прикосновение успокаивает беснующуюся память, умиротворяет и возвращает чувство правильности. Джон вздыхает, чувствуя как наполняются воздухом легкие, как ток крови разносит кислород по организму.   
В центре незнакомого измерения, окруженный половиной населения Вселенной, Джон Хемиш Уотсон, хирург, ветеран англо-афганской войны, дышит. Во плоти и при полном сознании.   
И если он в чем-то сейчас уверен, так это в том, что он на своем месте.   
Там где и должен быть - рядом со Стивеном Стренджем.   
– Я в порядке, – отвечает он. – Теперь в порядке.


End file.
